


The Hokage Didn't Learn His Lesson

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Bad Hashirama! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Hashirama is embarrassed, Hashirama is in trouble again, Lord help him, M/M, Madara is still not kind, Spanking, Tobirama is a bit mean too, Yes again, bad Anija, he's a cinnamon roll who really needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Well, he's done it again; Hashirama snuck out to go gambling behind Madara's back. Madara is far from happy about it, and he's going to carry through with his threat from the last time his idiot Senju pulled this stunt. With a little help from Tobirama, of course.





	The Hokage Didn't Learn His Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...So...Someone mentioned they didn't see enough Dom!Madara and Sub!Hashirama, so I wrote a sequel to "The Hokage Shouldn't Gamble". And I might add a chapter two to this with some kinky smut if enough people ask...Let's say five? So if five of you little fuckers want some kinky smut with Dom!Madara and Sub!Hashirama, let me know in the comments~

 

Madara was  _pissed_. He had come home a bit late from a clan meeting and found a note from Hashirama saying he was doing the same and might not get home until around midnight, as there was something extremely important needing to be discussed and arranged that he wasn't able to tell his loving boyfriend about until the matter had been settled. But, right after he gotten out of the bath and had slipped on his favorite sleep yukata, Tobirama had started pounding on his door looking for the Hokage. And after a brief discussion, the two had figured out that Hashirama was out gambling again. Tobirama had heard about the last time his older brother had been out gambling and offered to go find him and tell him there was an emergency at home and he needed to leave immediately on the condition he could hide outside and watch as petty revenge for having the Senju Clan used as an excuse to cover up a gambling binge. Madara had no issues agreeing to that, even welcoming him to be a proper witness if he wanted.

 

So now, Tobirama was relaxing at their kotatsu with a cup of tea while Madara was waiting near the door, arms crossed with the small paddle brush his lover tended to use on him easily visible in one hand. The door suddenly swung open and the Hokage stumbled in.

 

"Madara! Are you okay?! Tobi said the-"

 

The brunet froze when he saw the obviously pissed Uchiha holding the hairbrush and visibly paled.

 

"The emergency is that you lied to me and went out gambling behind my back! And you used your clan as an excuse to do it! That's disgraceful! At least you didn't take nearly as much money this time!"

 

Hashirama swallowed hard, his mouth opening to offer an explanation, but nothing came out. Madara grabbed his ear hard and pulled him over to the couch, where he finally noticed his brother and whined.

 

"Tobi, why are you here?" "I'm playing witness this evening." "WHAT?! No! Please, Madara, not in front of my baby brother!"

 

Madara released his ear and got settled on the arm of the couch, legs crossed.

 

"Be quiet and get your ass over my lap. If you don't do it by the count of three, you will get the entire spanking bare and with the brush."

 

Hashirama whined and tried to back away, hands covering his ass protectively.

 

"One."

 

He whined louder. "Madara, no, please! Anything but this! Literally anything! Even making me sleep outside naked!"

 

"Two. Do  _not_  make me say 'three'!"

 

He whimpered and shuffled back over to him, slowly draping himself over Madara's lean thighs. "I'm sorry! Please don't..."

 

Madara grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his back.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to me and gone behind my back, Hashirama."

 

His hand came down quite hard, making Hashirama yelp and buck his hips, a fast pace being set.

 

"OW! Too hard!" "You don't get to decide that. You're the one who's in trouble."

 

Hashirama whined and started squirming, cheeks pink from embarrassment.

 

"I do believe it's about time to move on, Madara, don't you?" Tobirama asked after a minute or two. "TOBI! OW!"

 

Madara smirked and tugged down his lovers pants.

 

"Indeed I do."

 

Hashirama cried out as the spanking resumed, squirming more until he was given quite a sharp swat to his undercurve.

 

"Be still!"

 

Madara switched to his upper thighs and pressed down on his back a bit more.

 

"OUCH! Oh please not there! I'm sorry!"

 

The brunet's eyes started to water a bit and he bit his lip as a distraction attempt. It didn't work.

 

"Why are you being spanked, Hashirama?" Madara asked.

 

"I-I went out gambling behind your back! I'm sorry!" "And?"

 

Hashirama whimpered.

 

"Answer me!" "I-I don't know!"

 

He whined loudly, face going bright red when his underwear was yanked down.

 

"You lied to me and you used your clan as an excuse to cover your ass! Do you even understand how  _disgraceful_  that is?! You should be absolutely  _ashamed_  of yourself!"

 

Hashirama stopped squirming and shut his eyes tightly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..."

 

"You will be."

 

Madara grabbed the hairbrush and adjusted the man enough to free one of his legs, using it to trap Hashirama's legs in place before he began bringing the brush down hard.

 

"OOWW!"

 

Tobirama grimaced slightly at the volume of his brothers cry.

 

"Senju Hashirama, I am disappointed in you! You are a grown man and you need to start acting like it!"

 

He switched to Hashirama's undercurve and the brunet broke down sobbing.

 

"You will  _not_  lie to me, you will  _not_  gamble behind my back, and you will  _not_  disgrace your clan by using them as an excuse to lie to me or anyone else! Do you understand me?"

 

"YES MADARA! OOOOOWWWWW!" the Senju wailed.

 

"And if you decide to go out gambling with your friends again, you had better use poker chips and tell me that's what you're out doing!"

 

"I will! I-I pro-omise!"

 

Hashirama went completely limp and Madara finally stopped, standing him up and marching him into the nearest corner.

 

"Stay here, hands on your head, until I say otherwise."

 

He just nodded as Madara got himself a cup of tea and joined Tobirama at the kotatsu.

 

"I think he's learned his lesson, don't you?" "I highly doubt Anija could forget about this any time soon. He would always get so shy and embarrassed if I or our other brothers saw Father spank him. We were always made to watch, or at least be present, for every single one he got once Father figured out that caused more embarrassment than anyone else seeing."

 

From the corner, the Hokage whined.

 

"Don't say a word, Hashirama. You are not permitted to speak until I release you."

 

Tobirama was unable to hide a tiny smirk, a bit amused to see his older brother completely obedient for once in his life.

 

He and Madara talked a bit for around fifteen minutes, mostly about ways to keep their Hokage behaved and under control to keep him somewhat embarrassed, before he bid them a good night and left. After he did, the Uchiha put the brush away and got behind his lover.

 

"Turn around and kneel before me."

 

Hashirama did as told, flinching and sniffling and looking at the floor.

 

"You are only leaving the house for work and things you are absolutely needed for, and only with an escort for the next two weeks, and you are also sleeping on the couch until I think you've been punished enough. You are not to argue with me on this. Understood?" "Y-Yes, Madara..."

 

Madara helped him up and let him fix his clothes. He sniffled again and looked at the Uchiha nervously.

 

"C-Can I at least ha-ave a hug?" he asked quietly.

 

The raven rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug, not saying a word when he latched on tightly.

 

"You really are an idiot Senju."

 

Hashirama whined.

 

"But you're my idiot Senju."


End file.
